


Trapped

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura...new roommates at odds...trapped in the dorm elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a small crash, followed by what Laura could only describe as a bang, and the elevator lurched first, and then abruptly stopped. Carmilla had been leaning her weight on one foot, hadn’t expected the world to suck beyond her imagination, and ended up being thrown across the elevator right at Laura. Vampire reflexes regained themselves, and stopped her from tumbling right on the girl, but Carmilla still hit her arm pretty hard on the metal handrail.

“Smooth.” She muttered to no one in particular, and chose to remain seated on the cold floor, since the elevator wasn’t going anywhere anymore.  
  
“Are you okay?” Laura could see her new roommate was embarrassed but her bruised ego would probably heal without too much help.  
  
“Couldn’t be better.” She was sleep deprived and hungry, now sore and embarrassed, possibly trapped in an elevator with the absolute last person on earth she wanted to be trapped with.  
  
“Fine. Sorry for asking.” Laura hit the ground floor button repeatedly, praying to a deity she hadn’t spoken to in a long time. Get me out of here! The roommate from a pit of fresh hell was glaring at her, as usual. Coal darts, all judging and mocking. Didn’t that hurt her eye muscles?  
  
“It’s not a vending machine, cutie. The light means you pressed it already.” Carmilla let out a trademark apathetic sigh. It’s not that she was worried, per se, that she’d need to borrow some of Laura’s seemingly endless energy. It was just a thought that reared its ugly head in her mind, that if they were here long she was going to have to fight off her peckishness. She _hated_ that. It wasn’t like she could just come out and tell Laura, “Oh btw- I’m a vampire! Mind if I borrow your shampoo?" Yep, that’d go over well with Lauronica Mars. Silas’ own Lady Sherlock was already in way over her head, Carmilla knew. It was a matter of time before her and the Scooby dorks figured something out. And Carmilla wasn’t excited for that little roomie chat.  
  
"How long do you think it’ll be before it moves? I have a class in….20 minutes. Great. Maybe I should text Danny or Perry…Perry probably knows the building manager guy or something. I’m sure other people are going to have to use the elev-” The tiny room then went dark except for the floor buttons still lit and effectively useless. “Vator. Awesome. Darkness. Awesome. Let’s call-”  
  
“Don’t. Call. Anyone.” Carmilla’s voice growled with tiredness and frustration and a healthy dose of derision that came naturally to her. This couldn’t be coincidence. She knew it was going to be sooner or later that her mother came for them. Well, Laura, mostly. Carmilla hadn’t really done anything wrong since the last time she was in trouble. That she could remember. “Just keep your hands to yourself in the dark, cupcake. I’m sure someone will come get us soon. You’re right; other people are going to want to use the elevator.” She tried to steady her voice, for Laura’s sake. Carmilla could barely fathom why she felt instinctively protective of, drawn to, and annoyed by this tiny human.  
But here she was. Feeling protective and drawn and annoyed.  
  
“Down to fifteen minutes. At least there’s no test today. I didn’t even do the reading.” Laura felt around the cool, metal edges of the elevator and lowered herself to the floor, too. Might as well. Her foot bumped what she assumed was Carmilla’s foot in the dark. “Uh, sorry. Hands are definitely to myself.” It wasn’t that they didn’t get along as roommates. Carmilla just kept using all of Betty’s stuff like her own personal pop-up dorm, and she kept telling Laura to stop worrying about Betty like it was completely normal for people to disappear. Plus Carmilla refused to keep her pitch black hair out of the shower drain and who does that? She kept these weird little milk boxes in the fridge, but other than that she saw it perfectly fine to eat all of Laura's junk food and never restock any of it. “You’re _kind of_ a terrible roommate. As far as roommates go.” Laura heard Carmilla sigh in the dark. She thought she could maybe just make out the shape of a few waves of hair and a silhouette. “I guess not as bad as Betty though, cause you, like. Are here. And don’t drag me to a lot of dumb parties.”  
  
“Stay away from the parties at Silas. Bad stuff happens at parties, cupcake." _Bad stuff like me_. ”Are we supposed to be doing a whole dark-room-confessions special, here? Can’t say I’m really in the mood." _Though there are things you should know._ Carmilla felt strongly that she knew her Mother well enough. This wasn’t accident. Carmilla barely believed in chance any more. But she didn’t know if she believed in fate. Whether her Mother meant to scare them or hurt them, Carmilla wasn’t sure. Her Mother could be cruel and vicious, especially to humans. _Especially to humans I love_. Where was that coming from?  
  
"What do you mean ‘bad stuff happens at Silas parties’? "Bad stuff” that happens at other campus frat parties, too? Or Silas-specific kind of bad?“ Laura’s arms had goose-bumps even though she didn’t think she was that cold.  
  
"Don’t put this on your blog, Laura.” It was Carmilla’s newest thing. 'Don’t put this on your blog, cutie, no one wants to hear about your weird day at your weird school or how mean your roommate is because she occasionally borrows your toothbrush' _whatever_.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, nobody cares, nobody’s watching, I know, I know. What kind of bad stuff?” Laura had been to the occasional party. But mostly she’d been busy with homework or finding Betty or scowling at Carmilla. Betty had disappeared from a Silas party, though. Laura was pretty sure.  
  
“Don’t be an idiot, Laura. Of course people are watching that. Why do you think we’re here?" Carmilla’s voice lacked it’s normal edge, even she heard it, but she just rolled her eyes at herself and reached a tentative hand out to find Laura. Her hand found what she figured was a knee and felt Laura’s soft, small hand grab on to it immediately.  
"What do you mean? Our quad didn’t pay the electricity bills on time, I don’t know. Do you know why we’re here?”  
  
“Here we go. Dark-room-confessions special. I’m not gonna tell you _everything." I’m a vampire, I might know where your friend is, and I think you should let her die._ She could only sigh again. ”The Dean that’s been watching your videos and urging you to stop journalism-diary-ing your Silas schedule is someone with a lot of very old, very evil, power. The things that you, yourself, your annoying, naive, brave little self, could uncover to damage her, Laura. If we get out of here, you have to stop, you have to stop, because she won’t. I can’t let her hurt me again, I can’t let her hurt..you.“ Carmilla felt her untangled hand to her face and felt wet. Apparently vampires do cry.  
  
The light’s flicked on and Carmilla jumped back to her side of the elevator.  
"Carmilla…”  
  
“Don’t you have a class?”


	2. Chapter 2

     Laura threw open the door to their room and very ungracefully managed to navigate through the door in the pitch dark. Launching her bag towards where she assumed her bed was, Laura kicked off her sneakers and was about to brainstorm how to get the candles out of the top of her closet in complete darkness, since her phone died about an hour ago.   
  
    "So. Power's out, again." Carmilla flicked a lighter on in front of her face; illuminating at least some of their room. She sat pretzel-legged on her bed, and she'd been maybe-praying for Laura to hurry into the dorm for about fifteen minutes since the power went out; playing with the lighter on and off, telling herself she was what the dark should be afraid of.   
  
   "Looks like. I have um, candles up in the closet. You can probably reach better than me." In the dim, uncertain light of the _B_ _ic,_  Laura bumped into her desk chair, feeling around for her bed to plop down on. She guessed she wouldn't be filming a video in the dark. "Our building's the only one with an outage. Which makes no sense, because most of the buildings on campus are connected to the same electrical grid." Her statements begged explanation, but Laura was careful not to ask questions. She wasn't eager to spend the night in the dark alone, as silly as the notion of a comforting Carmilla was.   
  
    After finding the candles with no problem, Carmilla started placing them around the room, lighting them one by one before acknowledging Laura's bait. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say to the girl. Nearly confident  _this_ outage was a signal to her, a personal message of warning and reminding, Carmilla wasn't about to be forthcoming in  _how_ she knew that. With the room lit with flickering and unsteady soft light, Carmilla laid back on her bed, hands behind her head.   
  
   "We're just lucky, I guess." She sighed, and heard Laura sigh, too. "I'm sorry. I think this might actually be my fault." Daring to look over, Carmilla watched Laura's head snap up to look at her, too.   
  
   "What did you blow the fuse?" Laura leaned over her desk, mindful of the candles, and retrieved a cookie from the pack. "I know, I know, 'don't be an idiot, Laura,' of course this has some convoluted meaning regarding Silas University." She smiled at Carmilla, a gesture of fun and fun making, but Carmilla's face was deadly serious, even in the limited light.   
  
    Getting up slowly in the dark, Carmilla crossed the room to sit on Laura's bed; noticeably close and still.   
  
    "None of this is really in regards to Silas, Laura. The parts of this that aren't about you are about me." Cursing herself for even ever starting this conversation, Carmilla just wanted to hole up in the dark and not say another word. Except that wasn't what she wanted to do at all. She touched Laura's shoulder lightly in the dark, felt her warmth under her t-shirt. "I know you wanna save the campus, cutie. Or even just your friend. But you've gotta be more careful, Laura." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, her chin bent into Laura's space.   
  
    Laura let her fingers touch where Carmilla's hand had been once she pulled it back. What was it about the dark that made Carmilla seem simultaneously less  _and_ more intense?  
  
   "More careful of what though, exactly?"


End file.
